Out In A Storm Without A Jacket
by rikkuluv3
Summary: Rikku is deeply in love with Gippal until he changes quite quickly...rated M for cursing and perversion.


Out In A Storm Without A Jacket

(Just a title don't take it as if someone is out in a storm without a jacket xD)

The young girls mind seemed fried she didn't know what she was thinking, sure she was always out of it...she was Rikku after all...if she actually paid attention to anything then something wrong was happening.

"Miss Sohma..." she heard but when she heard it it seemed she was dazed seeing a handsome blonde...the girl grinned.

"Miss Sohma..." was repeated.

Her grin got bigger.

"RIKKU SOHMA!"

She quickly snapped out of it when her teacher Miss Risovich shook her head "You need to pay more attention..."

Rikku's best friend Lilica giggled and Rikku just dropped her ehad to the desk "Yes ma'am..." when the bell rang she gathered her stuff up clumsily and darted out...colliding into the handsome guy she was daydreaming about just moments earlier.

"Hey hey klutz..."

"Shut up Gippal!" She punched him in the stomach and he chuckled.

"Feisty as ever are we?"

"No you're just too damn handsome!"

"Mmm I know right? Girls seem to fall at my very glance..."

The fifteen year old shook her head in disbelief "You're unbelievable..."

He quickly grabbed her by the chin "Baby you're all I think about..." he kissed her.

"Not here! You know how my dad feels about you and if he found out..."

"Ah who cares what the old man thinks?"

"I do...sorta?"

"Damn you are such a daddy's girl...come on I got a surprise for you back at my place..."

She thought a moment...should she say no...it was hard to say no to him...she knew she'd regret it..."Okay.."

So he snuck her around to where noone would see him take her...it was perfect.

Gippal lived alone...he was also three years older than Rikku. She had been head over heels with him since they laid eyes on each other but she had to keep their relationship a secret because of how strict her parents Cid and Heidi were...mostly Cid but Heidi didn't like the idea just as much she was just slower at telling her.

When Gippal got her there she looked around at the familliar place he always took her after school...she knew what he wanted to show her but when she got there...candles were lit and there was two seats at the coffee table...she looked up at him.

"Did you really have to?"

"Yes...you see I have an important question for you...and well I want to ease you into it...by setting a calm atmosphere for my lady.."

She just sat down and he sat across from her "Rikku...you are the most beautiful girl I ever met..."

"As you've said a hundred times..."

"Right...even more..." he flashed that fake smile at her...which she always seemed to fall for.

"I just can't live without you much longer...sneaking around like this really ticks me off..."

"It's the only way!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" it was the first time he yelled at her...it seemed shocking he could tell by the look on her face he went overboard "I'm sorry...I just thought...maybe we should run off together..."

"No way..." she stood up but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto him.

"Listen Rikku it's either that or we go even more extreme...I'm obsessed with you...I don't even like seeing you talking to other guys...I love you too much and I'm scared of losing you..."

"Gippal I-" he cut her off.

"I think you held back from me too long..."

"From what exactly."

"Rikku I want you..."

She stared into his eyes...maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they did...it was either that or run off...she hesistated before kissing him slowly.

He grinned to himself thinking 'Right into my hands...' it was part of his plan...he wrapped his arms around her returning her kiss and rolling over so he was over her...

She felt as if she was lost in only thoughts of him...as he finally took her...she whimpered a bit but threw away all cautions after the pain subsided...though as soon as it started it was over.

So the next day it seemed as if things were different...Gippal wouldn't take his eyes off of her more than usual...when she stood in a corner talking to Lilica it seemed he wasn't far behind her...at lunch he had taken her attention from her friends and focused on him...two months after that it seemed all she had time for was only him...always going back to his place so he would make love to her...only in reality he was taking advantage of the love sick girl.

It was in the morning within the two months she felt as if she was going to die...she hugged the toilet as she vomited...her mother stood on the other side of the door "Sweety you okay?"

"Y-yeah...I'm fine..." she choked and vomited...

"Should I call a doctor?"

"No I think it's just a bug..." she hoped she had missed her period the last two months but she was sorta ditzy when it came to these things...she was too busy to really notice.

"I dunno Rikku...I heard this going on for three days after you wake up...something's wrong..."

"No there isn't!" she whimpered.

Heidi just opened the door seeing her little girl looked a mess "Oh god Rikku!" she took her daughter's wrist gently and pulled her up "Get dressed and meet me downstairs...we're seeing doctor Rui right now!"

She weakly went to her room with her mother's help and tried to get dressed but felt as if her head was spinning...so instead Heidi gathered random garments together and got her dressed.

"...she's pregnant..." she told her outside of the door so Rikku wouldn't hear.

"Bullshit!" she exclaimed "Gotta have sex first Shalua you know that!"

"Obviosuly she had sex Heidi..."

"You have to have a boyfriend to do that!"

"Well...either she has a boyfriend that you don't know about or she was raped...but knowing Rikku she would have told you if she was raped...she's a teenage girl do you think she is going to come home and tell you her sex life?"

"YES!"

"Sad sad..." she shook her head "I will let you tell her the news."

Heidi sighed and looked through the window of the door at her daughter who sat there texting on the phone...obviously oblivious to the situation she was being handed to..."Damn I was just like her...so stupid and carefree...damn you Rikku..." she opened the door. "Hey Rikku...can I talk to you?"

"I just have a bug?" she grinned.

"Well about that...tell me the truth..have you been seeing Gippal behind my back?"

"Sure...promise not to tell dad?"

"Well...I would say yes but in this situation I cannot?"

"Cuz I have a bug?"

"No sweety because Gippal knocked you up..."

"Hahahaha...WHAT?" she looked at her "Okay I know I been lying to you but do you have to go that extreme?" she said in a panic.

"It's why you're throwing up in the mornings..."

"SHIT SHIT SHIT FFFUUUUCCCCKKKK ME!"

"Gippal's already done that sweety...calm down..."

She breathed in and out "Dad'll kill him!"

"He just might..." she said with a nod.

"You! You gotta talk to him!"

"You got yourself in the mess I don't see why-aww not with the face! FINE! Listen...I will calm your father down after we...WE! tell him...then I will let him calm down enough to invite Gippal over for dinner to discuss the future for you and this baby...you are not to live with him yet because I am not parting from you that quick...but if he is good I will talk dad into letting him stay the night or you stay with him on good days..."

Rikku nodded "Okay then! Really a baby?" she said looking at her tiny tummy.

"Yeah a baby..." Shalua interuppted "Take care of it you only get one per life..."

"Mom had two..." she said confused.

"I know I was just trying to see how gullible you were..." she knew she had to be gullible to let Gippal in her pants. Gippal of all people...but again it was Rikku.

"Alright...I'm prescribing prenatals and for you not to overwork yourself. That means no partying drinking smoking..."

"I don't do that anyways..."

"Well just letting you know...I'm a doctor I have to go over these precatuions."

So after they went home and after Cid's rants and rages and blaming everything on Gippal and making Rikku sound like the victim...he finally let Heidi calm him.

"Fine but...he's not marrying my little girl! He's stupid!"

Rikku snickered at her father being a overprotective child.

"Alright but if this asshole does something wrong I want him out of your life for good understand Rikku?"  
She nodded quickly...she still had to tell him.

Later that day she met him at the park...they st on a bench together...first thing he started to do was kiss her.

"Gippal...I called you out here so sudden to talk to you..."

"Don't break up with me!" he commanded instantly...sounding a bit too firm with her.

"No...I will just say it instead of jumping around it...I'm pregnant..."

"Fuck off!"

"What?"

"Why did you really want me? Can't keep your hands off me?" he grinned.

"NO! I'm seriously telling the truth.."

"Oh shit..." he said soudning upset "We only have one choice..."

"Keeping it!" Rikku said.

"Wrong...abortion dollface..."

"What's wrong with you?"

"You know what the ladies will think if they know I'm a daddy? They'll treat me as if I'm an old...man like your father!"

"I'm your girlfriend you shouldn't care what other's think!"

"Don't take that tone of voice with me!" he grabbed her wrist "Listen...if you keep this baby then we're through!"  
She just stood up in tears "I guess we're through then...I thought you were different than that..."

Than a thought overcame him...that was his child too and what if she found someone else who would handle his baby and help her...he wasn't going to have that...no other man was going to raise his baby.

"Wait...Rikku baby..." he said though hating her guts right now.

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm sorry...I was just shocked...please don't leave me..."

She whimpered and quickly nodded still crying to herself he stood up and held her though he held her a bit too tight making her whimper a bit more...yeah he was going to stay with her but...she was going to regret mouthing back to him...

So the next few months she started to stay at his house more and more...he started changing as days went by...mostly yelling at her at first bringing her to tears where she would walk off and cry for hours by herself...until one day he actually slapped her across the face...leaving a handprint along her soft skin. That night she went to stay the night at Lilica's after a huge arguement about whether she was able to leave or not.

Lilica greeted her and seen she was in tears and embraced her "Oh Rikku what's wrong? You sounded like a wreck over the phone..." once they got insie she could see her face in the light "That handprint...did he..."

Rikku just looked down in tears "It was just a dissagreement...nothing more...it's fine he'll calm down by morning."

"He slapped you!" she said sounding upset "Sam would never hit me and as my best friend I know you deserve better than that...and what about this baby?" she said placing a hand on her already round tummy.

"The baby will be fine!"

"Not if you're stressed out Rikku."

"Things will calm over..."

She sighed in defeat "I hope so Rikku I rather you stay alive..." she said as if Gippal could have the guts to try and kill her...

"He wants a boy..." Rikku replied.

"Well I want you to have a girl!" Lilica said folding her arms stubbornly "Whatever he wants from you I want the opposite!"

Rikku smiled at that "Ohhh Lilabunny!" she hugged her best friend.

"Rikabear!" she giggled...they always had funny nicknames that sorta didn't make sense with one other since kindergarten.

"Come on momma said she was making us some tea when I told her you were spending the night..." she picked up Rikku's overnight bag.

"Ohh Rikku!" Her mother Nora said excitedly and ran to her and placed her hands on her belly "Oh boy look at that!" she exclaimed and Rikku blushed.

"Hi momma Nora..." she smiled a bit though she was still hurting inside from Gippal's rant.

"Tea will be done shortly you rest that aching back of yours and I will have my idiot son get you an ice pack for that face...MILES GET AN ICE PACK FOR RIKKU!"  
"She's pregnant not hurt-Rikku what happend?" He said with a gasp.

"It's nothing..a-about that ice pack..."

He nodded and went for it...knowing she wasn't going to tell him just yet...but he knew at the moment he wanted to tear Gippal's head off...knowing someone else that actually might if he heard about him touching Rikku in such a manner.

That night as Rikku and Lilica sat in her room in their pajamas watching movies listening to music eating snacks and drinking their tea all at once..doing what girls do...they sat there talking about their futures and boys and then Rikku said out of nowhere.

"Be my baby's godmother..."

It took Lilica off guard but..she nodded "Of course..." she hugged her...as they hugged she giggled "You just shut up in there...I feel you kicking!" she was excited becasue it was the first time they both felt the baby move...Rikku giggled.

"Oh man that feels funny!"

The next day Rikku came home to Gippal...who seemed to be slightly calm "I'm sorry for last night I never meant to hit you..."

"It's fine...I know that...I'm sorry for leaving so sudden to Lilica's..."

"It's okay...did you rest enough?"

"Yeah..."

"I was looking through your appointments last night and realized you have an ultra sound today at three..."

"I do...my mom is taking me...wanna come along to see our baby..."

"You know I do sweetheart..." he took her into his arms and held her...running a hand through her silky blonde hair...kissing the top of her head and running a hand to her stomach and rubbing her belly he kissed her lips...she kissed him back only for him to lift her shirt up she thought he was going for the belly to feel it but his hands went up further "Gippal...no...not now..." she said softly.

"Rikku it's okay..." he said in a low voice...

"But the baby..."

"Will be fine...pregnant woman do it all the time..."

"But the doctor said it was different for me becasue I'm so small and the baby and me could be in danger.."

"Oh come on she is just trying to stop you from having sex with me...your father put her up to it!"

"No he wasn't there..."

He pushed her to the wall "You do as I say...I own you and this child!" he said gripping her round tummy...

She whimpered and gave in to him...

Later that day her mother picked them up and noticed her daughter was unusally silent...she shot a slight glare to Gippal before letting him into the car and drove off...she was going to talk to Rikku when Gippal wasn't around...

At the doctors Shalua was the one who was giving her ultra sound..."Let's get started shall we? Quite flushed on one cheek are we?" she replied looking at her face and looking to Gippal with a slight glare...Rikku's friends and family were really starting to hate Gippal but wasn't going to break Rikku's heart...they just hoped she realized it before it was too late...

Seconds later she was already running the camera along her round tummy "There's your baby..." Shalua awed as Rikku and heidi did..."Look at that tiny head...and it's hand and cute wittle fingers...oh there's the feet!" she said as excited as Heidi and Rikku were "And there's the whole baby...oh? Well look at that...a little girl..." she smiled...Rikku smiled at her mother "A girl momma!"

However Gippal had a scowl on his face...he wasn't very happy...he punched the wall and walked out...Rikku looked down in shame "I-I-he is just..."

"Rikku..." Heidi said "You're not acting yourself lately...he better be treating you right..." she replied to Rikku's nervousness.

"We been fine momma honest..."

"Hmm.." she didn't say anything but knew her daughter was hiding things "Don't make me get your brother Brother after him!"

"It's fine..." she said softly..."Perfect."

Though when she got to Gippal's he wasn't so happy...soon as she walked into the door he backhanded her "It's your fault! A girl!" he yelled "I WANTED A BOY! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH A GIRL?"

"L-love her anyways?" she whimpered.

"Oh like I love you huh? Funny...god I'm so fucking pissed right now! You have no...fucking...IDEA!"

She whimpered "I am going to stay at home tonight..."

"Like hell you are...you're staying here!" he squeezed her arm making her whimper.

"Please don't do this...I wanna go home!" she cried trying to grab her wrist with her other hand.

"Like it or not this is your home..." he said trying to keep her in his grasp till she fell backward onto the floor...he kneeled by her as she whimpered in pain and grabbed her chin and looked into her scared eyes "Now sweety you gotta get to sleep you have school in the morning..." he smacked the sides of her cheeks a couple of times till it stung her...her tears stung her green whirlpools...he locked the front door "Go upstairs..."

Reluctantly she did so...not before Gippal had his way with her and as he did so he had done things to hurt her...

Next morning she woke up feeling achy and it hurt to sit up...she went to the mirror and gasped she had a bruise along her neck and her stomach had a bruise towards the bottom she felt to see if her baby was okay...it moved a bit weakly so she took her prenatals...she had bite marks and hickeys along her neck and shoulder her cheek...she slathered on cover up though it sorta made her look a bit darker and she did her make up and snuck out before Gippal woke up.

Her mother waited for her in her car she was to take her daughter to school since walking would tire her out in her condition.

"Hey sweety I thought you were coming home last night..."

"Gippal wanted to celebrate that we have a daughter on the way..." she lied..

"I hope it wasn't with sex or you're going to scar her before she turns three..."

Rikku chuckled "Oh never...so tonight...think it's okay I stay home..."

Heidi looked at her daughter "Why ask me such a silly question you are always welcome home...it's your home...not here! I remember you growing up...Lilica's home was always your second home..." she said smiling at the thought "You two are so close.." she laughed "I remember how I caught you two praticing how to kiss when you two were twelve...the looks on your two faces oh man I snapped a picture of that..."

Rikku smiled and thought 'Practing huh?' she touched her belly "Do you think...me and Gippal will last?"

Heidi bit her lower lip "Honestly...I don't think so...he doesn't seem responsible enough...and how he came over last month drunk off his ass and being so dumbass about it with you touching all over you infront of your father...I'm surprised both him or Brother didn't cut his head off or strangle him to death..."

"I remember...he just got out of a party with some friends...that night dad made me stay home..."

"He sure did he wasn't going to let you and his unborn grandbaby in that sort of situation..."

"Nope becasue daddy is stubborn..."

"No Rikku he loves you more than life itself...you are his little girl...when he found out he was having a little girl...he jumped for joy...and the day you were born he had the biggest smile I ever seen on the man." she grinned "The angels were singing the day you were born...and they will when this little angel is born..." she placed a hand on her daughter's hand that was on her stomach. "I know when I found you were pregnant three months ago I was so upset...but...I am just as excited for this child as you are..."

"I know the angels will sing she she's born...yeah I know daddy loves me...I'm his little sunshine...every year he has the same cake made for me for my birthday...a giant sun..."

"Sweety...he makes me make it...I try to do something different every year but he is such a stuborn man.."

"I'm sorry for dissapointing you two..."

"You could never dissapoint us...only make us wonder..." she had noticed changes in her daughter that she sorta didn't like...even though she knew she was being responsible she knew Gippal wasn't...he was taking a toll on her little girl and she wasn't going to stand back and watch...as she drove she glimpsed at her neck "What happend?"

"To what?"

"Your neck...looks like it was bleeding..."

"Ohhh the cat scratched it..."

"Really?" she said in disbelief...Gippal didn't have a cat. "But Muffin's isn't at Gippal's..."

"O-oh he got a new kitten..."

"I see...Rikku stop trying to defend him!" she suddenly said "Because once I catch him with his hands on you the wrong way the fucker's dead!" her mother barely swore...so when she said fucker Rikku whimpered a bit. "Actually...you know what?" she turned opposite of the school "I'm taking you home and you are changing out of that uniform into pajammas and you're going back to sleep!" she said angry...

"But mom I have to tell Lilica about having a girl!"

"Text her and have her come over after school then! It's a friday she can stay the night..." she said vehemously. Rikku only seen her mother like this two other times in her life...and they always had to do with her or Brother...one time when Brother came home with this bitchy girlfriend who mother didn't approve of...finding out she was cheating on him behind his back...and the other time when Rikku was being picked on by this boy when she was seven...so she sat back in the car seat and let her mother do what she wanted.

So when they got home she followed her mother to her room and Heidi grabbed a tank top and pj bottoms out and threw them to her bed "Now!"

Rikku hesitated when lifting her uniform top off her mother watched and gasped seeing the bruise on her abdomen "Where..."

"I...mom please don't..."

"Where did you get that...does he realize that;s where HIS CHILD IS?" She cried "You are NOT TO SEE HIM AGAIN!"

"MOM HE'S HER FATHER!"

"NO FATHER IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD HIT THEIR UNBORN CHILD!"

Cid who heard this was there in a flash "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Rikku started crying.

"Gippal's been hitting Rikku!" she cried

Cid's eyes were full of rage when he stormed out of Rikku's room grabbed his jacket...storming out the front door...

"Put your tank top on!" she said to Rikku as Rikku ran out the door "DADDY STOP!"

Cid turned around still enraged "STOP WHAT HUH? THINK I'M GONNA STAND BACK AND LET HIM HIT YOU? NOT YOU! I NEVER ENVISIONED IT THIS WAY! NOT ONE THOUGHT IN MY MIND WOULD EVEN THINK OF YOU GETTING HURT THIS WAY!" he noticed bruises along her legs and thighs because she had been in nothing but her panties and bra...he growled seeing that hitting Rikku wasn't all he was doing to her..."He's a dead mother fucker!"

Rikku cried and took his arm "Daddy please...he isn't that bad!"

"NOT THAT BAD HUH? SO WHEN HE KILLS YOU OR MY GRANDCHILD HE ISN'T ALL THAT BAD HUH?"

Rikku sobbed and held her face "Go inside before you get sick..." he said not taking it out on her...he decided to pick her up and carry her in...despite the extra ten pounds on her body...he carried her to her room and told Heidi to help her get dressed.

"I gotta go think...it's either I call the police or beat the boy up...I rather do it myself..." he walked out again.

Rikku sobbed laying on her side and Heidi stroked her daughter's hair gently "Shhh..." though she had tears streaking her face too she wanted to stay strong for Rikku so she could stay strong.

That afternoon Cid came home and sighed "Lesson taught...you are never to go out with him again!"

Rikku was sitting on the couch eating a big lunch her mother made her and the baby she just nodded dazed out.

An hour later Lilica shows up to see her...lugged with stuff to stay with her for the weekend and...her older brother had raided Gippal's house for Rikku's things.

"Miles heard from daddy Cid that you were not to come back and he knew your teddy bear was there so he kicked Gippal in the brioken ribs and took your stuff..."

Rikku stood up and hugged onto her silently.

Lilica held her for what seemed like forever until Rikku spoke softly.

"A girl..."

"Hrm?"

"I'm having a girl..."

"Heh I was supposed to show up for that but gippal told me to back off...I told you it was a girl!"

"Ha you said you wanted me to have a girl..."

"Waht's the difference?"

"Nothing at all..."

"What I thought!" she pretended to threaten.

Rikku giggled for the first time all day.

"That's my Rikku...my Rikabears..."

"Lilabunnyyyyy..." she said and held her tight.

Lilica also lifted Rikku's tank top and kissed over the bruise saying "I was also told about this..." she said rubbing her best friends stomach. "I won't let him hurt you again..." she laid her head on her stomach and tears in her eyes "Auntie Lilica will never let anyone harm you again little one..." she stood back up "Isn't Yuna pregnant?"

Rikku nodded "Dad freaked.." Yuna was her cousin but her parents had died so she was left in her parents care...Yuna was her father's sister's daughter and she was two years older than Rikku but her idiot boyfriend Tidus finally knocked her up...but they only have a problem with how stupid Tidus could be...but Yuna was engaged to the idiot so what could they do?

"Yunie is taking a nap upstairs...with Tidus...lucky witch isn't showing!" Rikku pouted "Well slightly but not as well as me."

Lilica giggled "Ah come on she'll be a huge blimp soon enough and then we can laugh at her bwaha!"

"Bwaha!" Rikku smiled. Maybe raising this baby without Gippal will be the best for her and her baby...she also had people who will be there for her...

"So...I'm sorry for keeping it all secret."

"It's fine Rikku just if something happens to you I rather hear it from you...not your enraged daddy..."

Cid heard that and grumbled "Noone hurts my baby.."

"So let's go upstiars!" Lilica said and went and helped her clean up the cover up from her..."Oh man...look at you..."

Rikku nodded "It was bad.."

"Yeah..."

Days later...she was in class...Erick Knightengale kept looking back at her...noticing the fading bruises on her...he finally got the courage and walked to her desk "So uhhh..." he said nervously.

"Y-yeah?" she asked

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out rikku Sohma..."

"When?"

"Well how about lunch for starters? I am sure that you will be quite hungry by then...with that baby eating everything you eat.." he smiled.

"Yeah no matter how much my momma feeds me I am still always soooo hungry!" she exclaimed "Alright then...I wouldn't mind hanging out with you at lunch!" she said with that cute Rikku smile of hers.

"I was looking for that smile...thought you dropped it somewhere!" that made her laugh a bit.

"I have been at times..."

"Do they hurt?" he asked.

Assuming he was talking about her marks she nodded a bit "Yeah they still ache..."

"What a bastard..." he mumbled.

'Right...' she thought to herself 'Everyone knew about this already...'

So lunch came and they went to the huge cafeteria and he said "How about some pizza?"

"Yeah! I would love it!" she said with a smile.

"I heard Gippal quit school..."

"Yeah...he said since he was having a burden coming he didn't want another..." she responded.

"A burden? Whaaat?" he said in disbelief.

"Yeah he at first wanted me to get an abortion then he wanted it then he said it was a burden and then he said he wanted a boy and when he found out this was a girl he beat me...then my daddy beat him up and now I am not to see him again..."

"Good! you don't need that...you're pregnant!" he exclaimed.

"So I've noticed..." so they got their food and sat down and talked about stuff.

She learned Erick lived at home with his mom Kim and his father Thadius and his little sister Vivian who was fourteen and was in the class just by theirs...he explained how Vivian wanted to be a singer and how cute it was how she would dress up and dance infront of the mirror singing along to her faverite music...Rikku at there listening...she was then telling him what went on with her...how she didn't have a name yet.

"Oh when it comes...you will know I am sure..."

With that she smiled.

Within the next few months she was zoning in to her due date and was getting bigger but she was able to be with her family and friends and she found herself going to the mall and movies with her new friends Erick...this particualr day she was with Erick at the mall...she was three days just before her due date but insisted on getting out of the house...they were in the food court when she had to use the bathroom...

"I'll be right back...have to go reaaaalll bad!" she said.

"Alright be careful..." he always said this when Rikku went off on her own...he had a bad feeling for some reason...so he deicded to get up and wait on the outside of the girls bathroom..

Rikku just got done and was washing her hands when she heard a voice behind her "Hey baby...miss me?" she looked into the mirror gasping seeing it was Gippal.

"N-no...go away..." she whimpered out trying to find her voice so she could scream...she breathed in s he quickly grabbed her mouth cupping it so she couldn't.

"Ah ah! Shhh!" he pressed her against the wall "No more running from me...my dear angel..." he bit her ear hard making her whimper...she was starting to cramp from being scared shitless...

"Sicking your father on me was classic baby you shouldn't have...you shouldn't have..." he whispered. She bit his hand he screamed and punched her as she scraemed...Erick heard this busting in the door finding Gippal there and her holding her stomach from getting punched enraged Erick screamed and started punching Gippal as Rikku cried in pain holding her stomach kneeling to the ground...Erick heard her cries of pain but couldn't stop punching Gippal in the face over and over and over again...

"AAAHHHHH!" she screamed loudly and finally fell to the ground as Erick stopped...blood on his hands...he quickly called 911.

"Rikku!" he kneeled to her and sat her up...she was starting to sweat. "Help me!"

"An ambulance is coming...breath!"

Chapter 1 END

Well here is Chapter 1 I hope you enjoy it, read and review?

I do not own the characters of FFX but I do own the characters I made up in here thank you!


End file.
